


Now Or Never

by obsessions



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: 5th year, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9533429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessions/pseuds/obsessions
Summary: Scorpius and Albus are used to chaos by now, only the hatred their fellow students have for them is growing stronger and stronger. Dark forces are at work, and to make it out alive, the Potters and the Malfoys will have to learn to put their differences aside once and for all.





	1. The Evesdropping

“Ginny! Come here!”  
Harry watched numbly as she trotted in, her face falling upon seeing his expression.  
“What is it, Harry?”  
“It's Albus. He's hurt. I've just gotten this owl from Mcgonagall. He was attacked by multiple students and he's in the hospital wing.”  
His wife clapped a hand to her mouth, horrified.  
“Is he…” She began, shaking her head.  
“He’ll be fine. He's unconscious, but his vitals are okay.”  
They stared at each other, both thinking the same thing. Harry could feel it.  
“We should…”  
“... go check on him.” Ginny finished. Harry grinned at her despite himself. She could always read his mind. Parents weren't allowed on school grounds unless their child was in immediate danger, but Harry didn't care. He had to know that his son was safe.

Thirty tense minutes later, they apparated just outside of the grounds, near the Forbidden Forest. Harry promptly unfolded his invisibility cloak and, at a nod from Ginny, threw it over both of them. It was exceedingly uncomfortable to exist under the cloak without being seen, grown as they both were. It would be worth it if he could just make sure that his son was all right. 

They slowly made their way up the hill and into the castle, careful to avoid the corridors filled to the brim with rushing students.  
“Merlin, I'd forgotten how hard it is to get around in here.” Ginny muttered under her breath. Harry snorted crossly.  
“I suppose we've outgrown the place. Just like this bloody cloak.”  
Ginny smiled apologetically at him.  
“Actually, about that, I think I need a break. I need to stretch my legs before they collapse.”

Harry nodded and led them down the stairs. As they turned a corner, they heard faint crying coming from the first room on the left. Harry instinctively made his way towards it, and Ginny scoffed  
“Oh, Harry. Would rather help some kid than let his poor wife rest.” Harry gently elbowed her in the ribs and she snickered.  
“Don't worry, it's what I love about you.” She said, squeezing his arm.

They skirted around the room to look in the window, and saw Scorpius Malfoy crying, his arms pulling his knees towards himself. Having met him only briefly, Harry didn't know much about him, but he figured he was more than upset about his best mate’s condition. Harry could imagine the worry he'd feel if it was Ron. 

The crying subsided for a moment as a kind looking Ravenclaw girl stopped and sat down next to Scorpius.  
“Hi.” He sniffed. She smiled gently at him.  
“Hi. You're Scorpius, right? I'm Wanda. Wanda Boot. What's wrong?” He shook his head, eyes closed.  
“I don't know. I'm just worried about Albus, that's all. He's been unconscious for an entire day.” Wanda threw her arm around his shoulder and he leaned into her straight away.  
“I heard that he's awake now. Everyone's talking about it. I bet he'd want to see you.” Scorpius lit up, all traces of sadness gone from his face. He promptly stood, and took Wanda’s hand to help her up as well.  
“Thank you for telling me. And sitting with me. I'd better go see him, I don't think I can wait any longer knowing that he's awake. I… guess I'll see you around? Hopefully?”  
Wanda broke out into a grin.  
“Anytime. See you, Scorpius.”  
He gave her one last smile before leaving, and the sound of the door shutting behind him echoed to where Harry and Ginny were hiding.

“He's probably going to put his stuff away.” Harry said. “We have time to see Albus before he gets there.” Ginny nodded, and together they made their way to the hospital wing with no further interruptions.  
Inside, it was empty except for Albus. He was half sitting, half lying down, his hands clamped firmly over his chest. He was staring blankly at the wall in front of him, lost in thought. Harry let his breath out in a quiet “whoosh” as he hunkered down with his wife to watch their son. He looked okay, apart from some bumps and bruises here and there. Harry felt light headed with relief. He really would be fine.

Just as he was turning to Ginny to suggest that they leave, Scorpius appeared in the doorway. Albus turned away from them to look at his friend, and Scorpius broke out into a blinding smile. He launched himself across the room and onto Albus’ bed and promptly began…. snogging him!? Harry's mouth fell open. He'd known that the two boys were extremely close, but he hadn't known in what way they were so close until that moment. Ginny had much the same reaction. Scorpius kissed Albus as if his very life depended on it, holding his face in his hands while Albus ran his fingers through the other boys hair. It was, undoubtedly, love.

When Scorpius finally pulled away, catching his breath, he still didn't take his hands off Albus.  
“I missed you.” He breathed, so quietly that Harry barely heard.  
“It's only been a day, you silly git.”  
“I know, but I was so worried. You could've died, Albus.” At that, his gray eyes filled with tears. Albus shifted uncomfortably.  
“It's okay. It was just a bunch of idiots.” He said, in an attempt to comfort the young Malfoy. Scorpius stopped crying at once and stared at Albus with such intensity that Harry's breath caught in his throat.  
“That's the thing, Albus. It wasn't. This was no random attack.” Albus’ eyes darkened.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean this was planned.”  
“By who?”  
“Think, Albus! Who hates us more than anyone else?” Albus paused, deep in thought. His mouth fell open as it hit him.  
“It's not.. it's not Micas is it?” Scorpius nodded solemnly. Albus rubbed his forehead, looking defeated.  
“Scorp, I didn't see him when I was attacked.” At that, Scorpius pulled out a stack of parchment from his bag and presented it to Albus.  
“It's very been doing some digging. Asking questions, retracing steps, just like a proper detective. He ordered the attack. Don't you see? He hates me so much that he wanted to hurt me by getting rid of you. The worst part? He thinks he's helping.”

Albus picked up one of the papers, blinking rapidly.  
“Scorp… you know I don't read. What's all this?” Scorpius scoffed.  
“It's what kept me up all last night. I had to know what happened to you. And now I do. We can figure this out.”  
Albus bit his lip, brows furrowed.  
“I don't think we can.” He said slowly, despairing.  
Scorpius leapt up, throwing his hands in the air.  
“This would be so much easier if we could just tell our parents about us!” He all but shouted, breaking off at a quelling look from Albus.  
“You know we can't do that.”  
“Why the hell not, Al? Look. I'm sick of this. Sick of our stupid little family feud. Screw our parents.” Albus sat straight up, affronted.  
“Speak for yourself!” He shot back, and Harry felt a warm glow spread from his head to the tips of his toes at Albus’ show of loyalty. Scorpius deflated, his chin on his chest.  
“Okay… I didn't mean that. All I'm saying is that we need help, and to get it we need our parents to put aside their differences and be there for us. This is happening because we're together. Don't you see? They need to know.” 

Albus steadied himself.  
“Yes… yes.” He nodded, eyes shifting back and forth, unseeing. At Scorpius’ raised eyebrow, Albus snapped into focus.  
“Yes. We should tell them. It's time.”  
At that, Scorpius seemed to relax. He climbed back on top of Albus and whispered.  
“Thank you.”  
Harry nudged Ginny, and she gave him a reproachful look before slowly getting up with him and sneaking off.

They made their way out of the castle and back down the hill in silence, apparating the moment they passed the wards.  
Back in the house, they ripped the cloak off and stared at each other, wordless with shock. Ginny was the first to speak.  
“So… Albus and Scorpius, huh?” Harry nodded numbly.  
“When he tells us… should we act surprised, or should we tell him we know?”  
“I don't know Gin, he'd ask too many questions. We'd be better off acting surprised.” Ginny nodded.  
“How do you feel about it?”  
“I don't like it. But I've learned a lot this last year, especially that I shouldn't undermine Albus’ judgement. I think we have to trust him on this. Scorpius seems like a well meaning boy. And anyway, no matter who he is, he's in danger, and so is our son. We need to help them.” 

Ginny bit her lip.  
“I almost can't wait until Albus’ owl gets here. I want to help now, Harry.” He took her into his arms and swayed softly.  
“Me too, and we will. But for now, let's just wait. We'll deal with this Micas character later. Right now, we know that our son is safe. He's okay.” Ginny nodded into his shoulder and they stood there for awhile, both of their minds filled with both relief and worry. 

Their son was safe. But for how long?


	2. The Confrontation

“Dad,

I hope you're doing well. I have a confession to make. Albus and I aren't just close friends… we’re together. I was afraid to tell you because I thought you'd be angry. I still don't know how you'll react, but I needed to tell you. The attack on Albus was because of our relationship. We're not safe right now. I know you'll know what to do. Please don't be angry.

I love you,  
-Scorpius” 

Scorpius patiently tied the letter to the leg of one of the school owls and sent her off, sighing as he did so. He expected his dad would do one of two things. He would either contact Harry right away, or come to the school himself.  
He hoped dearly that it wasn't the latter, because his father could be very abrasive when he wanted to be. A volatile dad would do nothing but make the situation worse, he was sure. Scorpius had been careful to omit Micas’ name from the letter, to protect both he and Albus. He didn't want their parents to know the name of their attacker. It would only make things worse.  
He had repeatedly asked Albus to recall anything he could about the faces of his attackers, but he couldn't remember enough. All he did remember was the colour red, both from their ties and his own blood.  
Scorpius couldn't understand. How could Micas control a group of Gryffindor boys so easily? Besides, he was a Gryffindor himself. Didn't they have honour? Scorpius supposed he thought he was doing the right thing, ridding the school of the Slytherin squib and his Voldemort spawn sidekick. He wasn't the only one who wanted them gone.

He was walking aimlessly through the corridors, lost in thought, when he spotted Felix Micas himself. He was with another boy, and they were laughing, sitting by one of the windows. Black anger clouded Scorpius’ mind, and before he knew it he was stomping over to them, his entire body trembling.  
Micas was bigger and stronger up close than Scorpius remembered. He had dark, thick features and a strong accent. It was rumoured that he had originally been sent to Durmstrang, but had been expelled for some unknown reason and began attending Hogwarts in his third year. He was a seventh year now, and he made sure everyone knew it.  
“You coward! You absolute scum!” Scorpius roared, shaking with fear at being so close to the larger boy.  
“Oh, look who it is! Mini Voldemort himself! You are just the man I wanted to see.” 

Micas dropped his bag to the floor and strutted over to Scorpius, hatred shining in his hazel eyes.  
“Why did you order the attack on Albus?” Scorpius demanded, hands balled into fists.  
Micas wordlessly shoved him up against the wall with one hand.  
“I did no such thing.”  
“Liar.” Scorpius choked out, Micas’ hand squeezing the breath from his chest. The taller boy narrowed his eyes.  
“Listen, shrimp. No one wants you here. If you left, your Potter pal would be left alone. You know this, but you stay anyway. This is your fault, and yours alone.”  
Scorpius fought back tears with some difficulty, remembering all the times Albus had suffered for being his companion.  
“I'd do anything for Albus. You're the one who hurt him, not me.” Micas shrugged, and released him with a shove.  
“Sure. All I'm saying is that I'm not the only one who wants you gone. You leave, all of this stops. You don't, and it gets worse. Your choice.” And with that, Micas tore the book Scorpius was holding out of his hand and set it ablaze with a wave of his wand. It smoldered for a few seconds and was gone, forever.  
“NO!” Scorpius shrieked, grabbing his hair with his hands to steady himself. That book was his most prized possession. He felt hot tears tracing their way down his face, and was only dimly aware of Micas and his friend snickering.  
“So emotional over a book… how sad. See you around, Scorpius Riddle.” Micas took his friend by the arm and wheeled around, leaving Scorpius alone. He sank to the floor, sobbing.  
It was his fault. 

He heard rapid footsteps approaching, but he didn't care if it was Mcgonagall herself. He was in more pain than he cared to admit.  
It was Albus. He rushed over the moment he saw Scorpius crouched there, and sank into an embrace. Scorpius held onto him with all his might, sobbing so hard his lungs couldn't keep up.  
“What happened, Scorp?”  
“Micas.” Scorpius managed thickly, his head buried in Albus’ shoulder.  
“He told me that if I don't leave he’ll make sure both of us pay for it. And he burned by book.” Albus held him at arm's length, his eyes darkening.  
“Not your Fantastic Beasts book?”  
Scorpius could only nod tearfully, and Albus broke eye contact to let loose a string of very creative swear words.  
That book was basically all Scorpius had left to remember his mother by. She had given it to him for his 10th birthday, and she had signed it with all of her hopes and dreams for him. It was his treasure. He couldn't count how many times he'd read and re-read it, pouring over the pages long after his bedtime. And now it was gone. Forever. Just like his mum.  
The thought brought a fresh wave of tears, and Albus resumed his role of comfort and strength. He held Scorpius close and gently rocked them back and forth. The motion eventually calmed Scorpius down, and he sank into a heavy silence.  
“I couldn't help it, Al. I saw him and I just… I just got so angry. I wanted to hurt him.”  
Albus studied him keenly.  
“You shouldn't have provoked him, Scorp. Really. I understand your anger, trust me I feel it too, but you can't go up to him and expect to be let off. Promise me you won't go looking for him again.” Scorpius nodded, too worn out to explain that he'd just seen him in passing.  
Just then, a burly looking Hufflepuff girl rounded the corner to look down at them.  
“Mcgonagall wants to see you both, in her office. Do you want me to take you?” She asked, looking slightly worried.  
Albus shook his head no and she hesitated only a moment before leaving. Scorpius swallowed audibly. It looked like his dad had come to Hogwarts, after all.

***

They entered the office together to see Draco sitting rigidly in the chair opposite an exhausted looking Mcgonagall.  
“Headmaster. Dad.” Scorpius greeted, hoping he sounded more put together than he felt. His dad turned to give he and Albus a strained smile as they both sat down as well.  
“Boys.” Greeted Mcgonagall.  
“Draco here tells me that, according to Scorpius, the attack on you wasn't at all a freak incident. How do you know this?” The question was directed at Scorpius, who didn't know how to answer without bringing up Micas.  
“I just… know.”  
Mcgonagall raised her eyebrow in a way that only she could, while Scorpius’ dad just closed his eyes, looking like he wanted to climb into the nearest hole and stay there. It was clear she expected him to continue, so he did.  
“Erm… I asked people who were close by when it happened, and they said they saw him-” Scorpius broke off, realizing his mistake too late. Mcgonagall jumped on it right away.  
“Saw whom?”  
“Felix Micas.” She studied him with her cat-like eyes, and finally said,  
“These are very serious accusations, Mr. Malfoy. Are you absolutely sure he was behind this?”  
The cat was out of the bag. Scorpius figured it wouldn't do any harm to tell the whole truth.  
“Yes. In fact, I just… er, spoke with him, and he basically told me that he did it. He also said that if I don't leave that things are going to keep getting worse for Albus and I.”  
Draco straightened up and hissed  
“You didn't think to mention this in your letter?”  
“It just happened!” Scorpius shot back, feeling like a cornered animal.  
“He also destroyed one of Scorpius’ books, Headmaster. Surely that's enough to have him brought up and questioned, at least?” Albus added, albeit timidly.  
Scorpius looked hopefully at Mcgonagall, who slowly nodded.  
“I'll speak with him. Thank you for alerting me, Draco. It was good to see you again.” Draco nodded woodenly.  
“You too, Minerva.”  
They rose as one, gliding down to the main floor in silence. When they got downstairs, Draco hung back slightly, fixing Scorpius with a meaningful look. Albus caught on at once.  
“Uh, I'm going to go er… take a nap. See you later, Scorp. Oh and it was nice to see you again, Mr. Malfoy.”  
“You too, Albus. I hope you feel better soon.” Scorpius was surprised by the warmth in his father’s voice. He was pleased that he and Albus got on so well.

His dad was the first to speak.  
“I'm glad you told me about you and Albus. He seems to make you happy. You light up whenever you speak of him.” Scorpius shifted nervously, unsure where this was going.  
“Yeah. He's great.”  
“I only wish you would've told me before something horrible happened. I need you to know that you can trust me.”  
“I thought you'd be angry.”  
“Why?”  
Scorpius paused to think. He chose his words very carefully, knowing how easy it was to upset his dad.  
“I was afraid you'd be upset that he's a boy. You know, that I wouldn't be able to continue the bloodline with him. Not that we’re thinking that far into the future yet, but there's no expiration date on us.” Draco studied him, his own worry reflected in his identical gray eyes.  
“I'm sorry you feel that way. I want to tell you something.” His dad got down on one knee so that he was at eye level with Scorpius, and reached out to lay a tentative hand on his shoulder.  
“My father wanted me to continue the bloodline above all else. Even if it made me miserable. As it happened, I fell in love with your mother, and she gave me you. It worked out. But I didn't care what my father wanted, not after he'd used me as a pawn for all those years. I wanted better for you. I wanted you to be able to be yourself, joyously and unapologetically, whatever that meant for you. I just want you to be happy. Do you understand?”  
Scorpius was warmed to the core by his dad’s gentle words. They'd both grown loads after the events of the year prior, and he found there was an openness, a sort of raw love, between them now that wasn't there before.  
“Yeah, I understand. I won't keep things from you anymore. I promise.”  
That seemed to be what Draco wanted to hear. He straightened up and Scorpius could swear he saw a ghost of a tear in his father’s eyes. It was soon replaced by a concerned twinkle.  
“Scorpius… the book Micas destroyed… it wasn't…”  
Scorpius’ eyes teared up once more at the memory of it. All he could do was nod. His dad inhaled sharply before pulling Scorpius into an embrace that nearly crushed him. He kissed the top of his head before saying goodbye. Scorpius guessed he wanted to say more, but couldn't risk it. He knew that his dad was too proud to cry in front of his son, but he also knew that he would cry the moment he got home. The book had been important to him too, and Scorpius had a hard time convincing his dad to let him take it to school in the first place.

He watched his dad leave, and immediately wheeled around to make his way back to the common room. Micas’ threat hung over his mind. He had to do something. But he knew he couldn't do it alone. He had his dad on his side this time, and he wouldn't let fear stop him from doing the right thing. He hoped Harry and Ginny would understand as well. Without their wit and bravery, they'd be much weaker against Micas and his gang. Scorpius felt his steps speeding up with confidence as he reached the dungeon.  
As long as they worked together, Micas didn't stand a chance.


	3. The Sighting

Back in the Slytherin common room, Albus opened his letter with shaking hands. It was from his dad. Holding his breath, Albus read:

“Dear Albus,

I'm glad to hear you're okay. Your mum and I were so worried.  
As for Scorpius, well… he's not my first choice, but you could do much worse. I'm glad to see you two have each other. If you're wondering, I'm not angry.  
Good luck in your classes, make sure to write me again if there are any more issues and I'll be there. I'm on your team!

Love,  
Dad”

Albus sighed and folded the letter, placing in on his bed-side table. His dad wasn't angry. It was strange, but since the chaos from the year prior Albus felt he had a connection with his dad that he'd never felt before. It was like they could read each other’s minds. His dad had known exactly what to say.  
Just then, Scorpius appeared in the doorway, looking slightly dazed.  
“Hey, Scorp. What did your dad say?”  
Scorpius smiled and walked over slowly, glowing despite the dim lighting.  
“He said it's okay that we’re together.”  
“My dad said the same. Looks like we’re off the hook.”  
Scorpius giggled and slid into the bed with Albus, holding him tightly around the waist, his head on Albus’ chest.  
“I love my dad.” Scorpius said suddenly.  
Albus smiled. He really had made progress with Draco, and it warmed him to the core.  
“I know. I love my dad too. We only had to be in mortal peril for a year for us to admit it.”  
Scorpius hummed softly in agreement, too tired to respond. It had been a long day for him, Albus realized. He'd be exhausted if he was threatened by Micas as well. They melted into sleep like that, not even noticing their roommates when they slunk in. They were safe, for now.

***

The next morning, Albus headed to Charms class with Scorpius in silence. Without thinking, he reached for the other boys hand. Scorpius smiled and took it, and together they walked, staring unblinking at anyone giving them funny looks. They were used to it by now, but Albus found himself getting angrier and angrier. It was none of their business what he and Scorpius did. Why did they care so much? Didn't they have their own problems?  
Apparently not. They were still the talk of the school, even after all this time.  
Albus led Scorpius into the classroom, and Professor Mahoney greeted them with a brisk nod. 

The day's lesson was glamour charms. They split up into pairs and were each assigned a spell to try on the other. Albus gulped. Scorpius was horrid at charms, hard as he tried. He could never get the wand movements right. Albus was no prodigy either, but he was alright. His assignment was to noticeably increase the lustre of Scorpius’ hair, while Scorpius was to darken his lashes, framing the green of his eyes.  
Albus went first, and was surprised to find that Scorpius’ hair was indeed shinier than before. Scorpius picked up his mirror and examined himself, gasping at his new ‘do.  
“Wow! Albus, it's so soft too! Feel it.” Albus obliged, his mouth falling open in delight.  
“This spell suits you.” He laughed. “You should use it all the time."  
Scorpius turned to answer but his eyes darkened as they came to rest on something behind Albus’ shoulder.  
Albus turned and was face to face with Micas. The taller boy nodded at them in faux-sincerity and said,  
“I see you're feeling better, Albus. Glad to hear.” then he winked at Scorpius, sending a thrill of white-hot anger through Albus’ core. He wanted nothing more than to sink his fist into Micas, wiping the smarmy look off of his face.  
“We appreciate your concern,” Scorpius said cooly, matching Micas’ mock polite attitude. “But maybe you should go do whatever it is you're doing and get the hell out. We're busy, if you hadn't noticed.”  
Micas’ eyes flashed dangerously, but he merely stepped back and whipped around, marching over to where Mahoney was standing. They spoke for about a minute, then Micas was sent off. Albus felt his shoulders relax the moment he was out of the room.  
He turned to see Scorpius pointing his wand at him with undisguised determination. He muttered the spell and Albus felt a slight pulling sensation under his eyes. Scorpius face lit up, and he looked absolutely speechless.  
“Did it work?” Albus asked nervously.  
“See for yourself.” Scorpius breathed, pointing to his mirror. Albus lifted it and broke into a grin. The spell had worked.  
“No offense… but I'm a bit surprised you did it on the first try.”  
Scorpius shrugged.  
“I focus better when I'm angry, which isn't often. That's all.”  
Albus smiled at him, squeezing his arm.  
“Well, I'm proud of you. We look bloody awesome.” Scorpius laughed.  
“We do, don't we?” 

***

After class, they made their way to the Great Hall together. First years ooh’ed and ah’ed when they caught sight of the fifth years, all looking very glamourous after their lesson.  
It was then Albus caught sight of a stocky boy coming down the stairs, with sandy hair and long fingers.  
He was transported back to his attack, and he saw the sandy-haired boy through half-closed eyes as the kicks came again and again, fast and furious. He heard the boys laughter echoing in his ears as he felt as though we were going to split open from the agony. But it didn't stop. It kept going, even as he begged and screamed. So many of them, all laughing, their hatred sharp as a razor.

“Albus! Albus are you okay? Can you hear me?” It was Scorpius. Albus didn't remember when he'd fallen to the ground, but there he was, a small crowd of people looking down curiously at him. He looked around for the sandy-haired boy, but he was gone.  
“Why doesn't my head hurt? I fell, didn't I?”  
“Yes, but I caught you just in time. You didn't faint, but you were having some sort of fit. I can't explain it. What happened, Al?”  
“I… I saw someone. Over there.” He pointed towards the steps.  
“I remembered him from the attack. He was there, Scorpius. He was there…”  
It was then he really did faint, right into Scorpius’ arms.

***

When Albus woke up, Scorpius was by his side immediately. His gray eyes were wide with concern, and he reached over to stroke Albus’ cheek gently.  
“How do you feel?” He asked, feeling Albus’ forehead.  
“Fine.” Albus lied, but Scorpius saw right through him.  
“Albus Severus Potter. How do you feel? The truth this time, please.”  
Albus sighed.  
“Horrible.” Scorpius got into the bed and climbed on top of him.  
“How about now?” He asked cheekily.  
Albus laughed.  
“Not so much. But in all seriousness, I saw a boy earlier and I recognized him straight away. He was one of the boys who attacked me, Scorp.”  
Scorpius stopped his teasing right away and gazed at Albus, his brows furrowed.  
“Would you be able to recognize him again?”  
Albus nodded.  
“Well then next time you see him tell me, and I'll find out who he is. We need to catch all of them if we have any hope in bringing down Micas.”  
Albus just nodded again. Scorpius leveled himself on top of Albus and rested his head on his chest.  
“Sweet dreams, Albus.” He whispered, and was asleep within seconds. Albus always envied him for that. It always took him ages to pass into the realm of sleep. He supposed it ran in the family.  
But soon, Scorpius’ warmth lulled him into a dream void of laughing enemies or tragic accidents. Albus woke up the next day feeling refreshed and rejuvenated, even more fearless than before. Seeing Scorpius’ sleeping form beside him, he decided that he'd do anything to make sure that what happened to him never happened to his boyfriend. After all, they'd both survived life threatening situations before. Who was to say they couldn't do it again?


	4. The Memories

Draco paced back and forth, his mind full of fear and worry. His son was, once again, in danger, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
He finally sat down, head in his hands. He wished there was something, anything, he could do.  
“Master Draco. Is something the matter?”   
That was Winky, the house elf. Draco sighed, suddenly feeling very old.  
“Yes, Winky. Scorpius is in danger. I never wanted this for him. It makes me so incredibly angry. It makes me feel powerless.” Winky made his way over, tapping his fingers together in a thinking gesture.  
“If Master Scorpius is in danger, then maybe you are, too. You've told me that he's disliked at school. If it's so bad that his Potter friend was hurt, then maybe this is bigger than just them.”   
Draco suddenly got an idea. He was more than embarrassed by his closeness to a house elf, but he had to admit he had a point.   
“Thanks, Winky. I'll send him an Owl.” 

Draco was walking to his study to write the letter when he noticed the note lying just outside the front door. It was from Scorpius. It read:

“Dear dad,

I've been doing some thinking. This is all happening because of me, so why don't I leave? It really wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, would it? I could go to Beauxbatons. Then Albus would be safe. I'm getting so worried about him. The attack is taking its toll and every day I'm more afraid for him. Please don't just shut this idea down... really think about it. I'm worried about you, too. They know I'm close to you, and I have no idea how deep their hatred is rooted, but I'm not taking any chances.

Lots of love,  
-Scorpius”

Draco slapped the letter down onto the front table, frustration boiling inside him. There was no way Scorpius was moving so far away. They would find a way to stop this. They'd have to.   
Draco quickly scribbled a response. It read:

“Dear Scorpius,

No matter how much they hate you, I can't let you go to France. You need to be close so I can keep an eye on you. I'm sorry, but my mind is made up. Write me again if there are any complications. 

Love,  
Dad”

Draco sent it off and strode back into the living room, lighting a fire with a flick of his wand as he did so. He sat in his favourite armchair and closed his eyes, listening to the whisper of the flames. It was so unbearably lonely in the Manor. With Astoria gone, Draco felt more unstable than ever.

Draco allowed his mind to wander, exploring memory lane. He remembered how he had looked up to his father more than anyone in the world when he was a child. How he'd tried to be just like him, and failed miserably. His father had used him as a pawn, to do his dirty work and nothing else. It wore Draco down until he had no idea who he really was. All of a sudden, he was a grown man with no direction. No personality. Above all, he was a man struggling to come to terms with the fact that he was nothing like the man he so worshipped. Then there was Astoria, precious Astoria, who made him feel like his own person. Who showed him that he could exist outside the iron grip of his father.  
He had loved her for that. And now even she was gone. All that was left was Scorpius, who took after his mother a great deal. 

Draco fell asleep like that, thinking of his son. The fire dimmed until the crackling ceased to exist. But all of a sudden, there was heat everywhere. Draco woke up with a gasp and frantically reached for his wand, needing a light. He found it and muttered “Lumos.” but that was when he saw the glow emanating from the library. He knew it was fiendfyre the moment he saw the way it was burning. Horrific memories of Crabbe’s screams bombarded his mind, and he instinctively covered his ears with his hands, even though it was no use. The fire was destroying everything in its path. He summoned Astoria’s portrait with his wand and ran outside, coughing and sputtering. All he could do was watch as the fire consumed his beloved home. He felt a small sob escape his chest and he hugged the portrait ever tighter, thinking of Scorpius and how devastated he would be. Winky came running out shortly after, and Draco sighed with relief. They'd both made it out. He'd been so overcome with fear that he hadn't even thought of the little elf, but he was glad he was okay.  
By dawn, the house was no more. Draco tried, but he couldn't stop shaking. His mind wouldn't stop taking him to the night he'd lost his friend, and almost himself. To the night Harry Potter had saved him. Draco steeled himself before apparating to the Potter house. Harry’d saved him once, and Draco was sure he'd do it again.  
They were his only hope.

***

“Draco? What the hell happened to you?”   
That was Harry. Draco shakily stood up, still covered in soot.  
“Someone burned my house down with fiendfyre. It's gone.”   
Harry shook his head.  
“That's horrible. Come inside.”   
He led a shivering Draco into his house, careful to warn his wife who was coming in. He gestured for Draco to sit on the couch and he did, bringing his knees to his chest. While Harry fixed the kettle, Draco frantically thought of what he could say.   
Harry was back much too quickly, and when he sat down, gazing expectantly at him, Draco was utterly lost for words.  
“I need to tell Scorpius.” He finally managed. Harry nodded.  
“I'll tell Albus too. Are you sure it wasn't an accident?”  
“It was bloody fiendfyre, Potter!” Draco snapped angrily,  
“Of course it wasn't an accident.”  
Harry leaned back in his chair, eyes clouded with thought.  
“Okay. This needs to stop. Whoever’s behind all of this means business. We can't risk anything else happening. We should call both of our sons here, now.”   
Draco just nodded as Harry got up to send the owls. He was thankful that Harry was doing it, because his hands were shaking far too much to write a note.

When Harry returned, he had tea, which he delicately handed to Draco. He sipped it carefully, painfully aware that he was now homeless.   
“I addressed the letters straight to Mcgonagall. They should be here soon.”   
Draco just nodded. They sat together in a heavy silence until they heard the distant roar of the floo. Moments later, Scorpius and Albus came stumbling out, almost as full of soot as Draco himself.

“Wha- DAD! What happened?” Scorpius ran over and launched himself at Draco, almost spilling his tea. He set it down and wrapped his arms around his son, squeezing him so tightly he protested. Albus quietly went to sit beside his dad, exchanging tense smiles. Ginny came shortly after, sitting by the window and frowning.  
When Scorpius finally let him go, Draco cleared his throat and said, as gently as he could,  
“They went for our home, Scorpius. I watched it burn down. There's nothing left of it.” Scorpius’ eyes, identical to his own, swam with tears but he nodded bravely.  
“Dad… this is exactly why I have to leave. Both you and Albus almost died because of me. I can't live like this anymore. I need you to let me move.”   
Albus’ head shot up.  
“What's all this about moving, Scorp? You haven't mentioned a word of it to me!” Scorpius whipped around.  
“I'm sorry! I knew you wouldn't support it. But it's something I have to do.” Turning back to Draco, he whispered,  
“It doesn't have to be forever. This is Micas’ last year. Things will have to be better without him. I bet whoever set the fire was involved with him somehow, and if he's gone, they'll be gone.”   
Draco nodded numbly. He really did have to let his son go.  
“Okay,” he said aloud, “You can go.”   
Albus growled and ran his hands through his hair. Scorpius got up and walked over to him.  
“I'm sorry, Al. But you'll be safe now. I'll write you all the time, I promise. You too, dad.” He said, with a weak smile towards Draco, who tried to return it and failed.   
“So… Er… Draco. You can stay here for as long as you need.” Harry pointed out with a nod.  
“Thanks, Harry.” Draco sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. All he wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

He eventually did fall asleep there, on the couch, while Scorpius and Albus whispered to each other, their foreheads pressed together and hands intertwined. Hotel Potter was very comfortable, Draco admitted to himself. More than suitable. But it was only a matter of time before he'd have to make some extremely difficult calls.   
He rested easy though, knowing that whatever happened, his son would be safe now, and so would Albus. That was, really, all that mattered to him.


	5. The Forgotten

Scorpius ambled down the corridor, feeling dejected yet free. He'd only been attending Beauxbatons for two days, but he quickly learned that he was hated there, too. The students all knew of his family and role they had played-or hadn't played, in the war. He wasn't suspected of being Voldemort’s son, but the hatred he felt was the same.  
The school was breathtakingly beautiful, but Scorpius barely took it in. He'd decided that he was going to keep his head down and focus on his classes. It was certainly easier to do that now he knew both his dad and Albus were safe. He rested much easier knowing that. 

The goodbye had been emotional and full of regret, but Scorpius had promised that he'd write every day. Especially Albus, who was more than upset about his leaving.  
He missed Albus more than anything, but he was no longer worried. The jeers and taunts of his schoolmates were nothing compared to the fear he'd felt. As far as he was concerned, they could talk all they wanted. He was unbreakable.

***

Scorpius made his way to his room, worn out from the lessons of the day. He arrived in the common room, flustered and out of breath, ignoring the glares of his roommates. He climbed the steps to his room and dropped his books on his bed with a flourish. He heard rapidly approaching footsteps behind him and barely turned around in time to see his roommates gathering behind him, a malicious glint in their eyes.  
“Malfoy.” The dark haired one greeted, although there was no warmth in his voice. They hadn't introduced themselves, so Scorpius didn't know their names, and he just nodded back.  
“We don't want you here, sleeping with us, eating with us. You're death-eater scum. Get out.” Scorpius sighed. He was doomed to be hated wherever he went, but at least here he didn't have to fear for anyone else’s safety.   
“Bite me.” He snapped, a burst of fearlessness rising in his chest.   
The ringleader looked at each of his henchmen before advancing on Scorpius, baring his teeth like an animal. The last thing Scorpius saw was a closed fist flashing before his face, and the world went black.

***

He woke up, hours later, in what appeared to be a dungeon of some sort. His wand was gone. He got up gingerly and paced back and forth, touching the walls. He looked up and and spotted a tiny spec of light gleaming enticingly at the top of this… box? Chest? Scorpius didn't know, but he did know that there was a hefty interior enlargement charm placed on whatever object he'd been shoved in. No wonder he was sore everywhere. He’d been dropped from a great height. His head throbbed and his feet were cramped. He thanked his lucky stars that he had room to stretch.

He assumed that he hadn't been unconscious for more than a day, so that meant it was tuesday. He hadn't had time to write his letters the day before, so his dad and Albus would no doubt be getting worried. Scorpius sat down on the cold floor of his prison and felt utterly lost. At least the people I love are okay, he thought. He wanted to hold onto the thought, to use it as a shield against whatever his roommates were going to do to him. What could they do, with him entrapped like this? Would they leave him there to go mad? Starve him? Torture him? Scorpius hoped it wasn't the latter. He felt he wouldn't do well at all under the Cruciatus.

He was saved from his thoughts growing even darker by the sound of a door opening. He looked up and winced at the light suddenly pouring down upon him. It was the dark haired boy from the night prior.  
“How're you feeling?” He asked mockingly.  
“Thirsty.” Was all Scorpius could think to reply. His tormentor gave a cold laugh and responded,  
“I should think so. You've been out for nearly 40 hours. Here's a drink, I made it especially for you.” And with that he tossed a bottle of water down. Before Scorpius could say anything else, he slammed the door shut once again. His thinly-veiled threat hung over Scorpius’ mind, and he shoved the bottle as far from him as was possible in the enclosed space.

Hours passed, but to Scorpius they felt like an eternity. He was hungry and tired, but most of all, thirsty. His throat burned and itched, and his tongue flopped uselessly in his mouth. He shakily unscrewed the cap on the bottle and slowly raised it to his mouth, taking a tentative sip.

All hell broke loose inside his mind as he suddenly felt devoid of hope and happiness. He was bombarded with every horrid memory he'd ever had, mainly concerning hospitals. His mind was a looping soundtrack of his worst memories, from his mother dying to Albus almost dying to the alternate universe he'd been in, alone and afraid. He sobbed from the pain of it all, slapping his hands over his ears to stop the constant screaming. He writhed, quickly rising to a panic. He was surely losing his mind. He waited it out, gasping and panting as his mind gradually cleared. He shuddered at the thought of drinking any more, but he knew he'd have to if he wanted to survive, cursed as it was. He'd never heard of a spell that could do that to water, but it had the distinctive feel of a dementor. Feeding off of your pain. He slumped to the floor and curled up, suddenly feeling so worn out he could barely breathe. He fell into a fitful sleep, dreading the days to come before his loved ones realized what was going on.   
He'd never felt more alone.

***

The next few days passed in a haze of agony and fear. Each time Scorpius raised the bottle to his mouth the memories got more violent and twisted, morphing into his worst nightmares. There was Albus, broken and bleeding on the ground, dying because he was Scorpius’ boyfriend. There was his dad, burning to death in the flames he still had nightmares about. There was his mum, stripped of all dignity and life, digging her way out of her grave to execute vengeance on her disappointment of a son. The curse changed and invaded Scorpius’ mind until he forgot what life was out of his prison. He forgot who he was, where he was supposed to be, and most of all, who loved him. He was an empty shell, numbly drinking the water to stay alive, though for what he no longer knew. 

The last time he drank the water was the worst of it all. It seemed to push through the last wall, breaking Scorpius’ heart into tiny pieces. He screamed at the noise ringing in his head, but it was all in vain. The voices wouldn't stop, and neither would the pain. He was dimly aware of raised voices outside his box, but he hadn't the energy or willpower to call out to them. He'd already tried that, and they wouldn't listen. He heard the roof opening once more and turned his tear stained face upwards, expecting to have another bottle of liquid torture thrown down to him. Instead was a blond man, with gray eyes and thin features. He looked both relieved and upset. He seemed familiar somehow, but Scorpius couldn't remember anything about him, not even his name. He called down  
“Scorpius? Are you all right?” and all Scorpius could do was shake his head, wondering who Scorpius was. 

The man jumped down and sank to his knees, crawling over and cradling Scorpius in his arms. Scorpius broke down into sobs, unable to pull himself together.  
“Shh it's okay. Dad’s here. It's okay.” The man said, and suddenly Scorpius remembered. He remembered that same face teaching him how to walk, to read. He remembered the man walking with him to the park, sending him off to school, always having his back. This man was his father.  
Scorpius was shaken by a wave of fear so strong it brought on more sobbing. He'd forgotten his own dad.

“Shh Scorpius. It's okay. I've got you. I've got you. You're safe now. It's over.” The moment his dad said the last two words Scorpius ceased his crying, taking a huge and slightly shaky breath in. That's all it had taken. There would be no more pain. Scorpius was still shaking with fear, because all he knew was his name and his dad. The rest was uncertain and unfriendly. The rest was warped by the cursed water.  
“We need to get you to the hospital. Come on.” His dad helped him to his feet, but Scorpius collapsed immediately, malnourished and under-rested as he was.  
“Harry!” His dad called, “Shrink the box, will you? He's here and he's all right.”   
Scorpius thought that was a little optimistic of his dad, but he braced himself all the same as the light grew brighter and brighter until he was face to face with the dark haired people from his nightmares. The smaller one rushed to him and tried to hug him, but Scorpius shoved him away, remembering his face from the torment he'd endured.   
“Scorpius… it's me… Albus.” The boy sobbed, looking so hurt that Scorpius felt the sudden urge to apologize. He tried to say it but the words wouldn't come out. He turned to his dad, whose eyes were dark with concern, and maybe fear, too.  
“Come. We need to get you to a hospital. Now.” He picked Scorpius up and carried him out of the room, Albus and Harry following close behind. The last thing Scorpius remembered was the steady rhythm of his dad’s steps taking him away from that dreadful place. It's over, he repeated to himself like a prayer, it's over.  
It's over.


	6. The Perspective

Scorpius woke up to white walls and repetitive beeping. He turned his head slightly and saw his dad whispering urgently to a small group of healers.  
“How long until I can take him home with me?”   
Asked his dad, tapping his toe on the floor. He didn't do that unless he was scared out of his mind, Scorpius knew.  
“It shouldn't be more than a day.” That was one of the healers. “Physically, he's recovering quite quickly. Mentally…” The healer broke off to glance at him. Scorpius snapped his eyelids shut at once.  
“It'll take years, Mr. Malfoy. He's had a lot of dark magic in his system, and his mind isn't going to recover as quickly as his body. He most likely has post-traumatic stress disorder. It'll take time, patience, and lots of TLC.”  
His dad just nodded as the healers left the room with tight smiles. He turned around abruptly.  
“Scorpius? I know you're awake. I can tell by the way you're breathing. How much did you overhear?”   
Scorpius fluttered his eyes open and gazed blankly at his dad as he came over and sat on the edge of his bed, his mind feeling heavy.   
“Basically everything. I can't believe I have PTSD.”   
“How do you know what PTSD is?”   
“I read about it.”   
His dad sighed.  
“Of course you did.” They sat together in a loaded silence until a tall and freckly healer shyly knocked.  
“Hi. I'm Healer Viljoen. May I come in? I need to speak with Scorpius in private.”   
His dad raised his eyebrows inquisitively at Scorpius, who nodded. He got up and awkwardly stepped around the healer, heading for the waiting room.

Once she was sure he was gone, she closed the door behind her as she strode to where Scorpius was lying, taking his dad’s place beside him.  
“How're you feeling?” She asked gently.  
“Like I could eat your weight in food.”   
She gave a little cough that sounded like it could've been a laugh, but regained her composure straight away.  
“I just came in here to say that I understand what you've been through. My cousin was a death-eater and, well… after the war let's just say that I was questioned about it in some very unsavoury ways.” She narrowed her eyes at him, patiently awaiting his response.  
“You mean… you had to drink the same water I did?” He realized, shocked.  
She nodded sadly, crossing her hands in her lap.  
“Yes. It's not exactly water… it's closer to a polyjuice potion, but with the essence of a dementor instead of a human. It's an illegal potion, so rest assured your roommates will have extreme disciplinary action taken upon them.”   
Scorpius sighed, not feeling any better.  
“You have amnesia,” She continued, “and you may find, starting in the next couple of weeks, that you have flashbacks. They're extremely unpleasant but perfectly normal. I'll make sure to give your father a booklet of coping skills you can use for them.”   
Scorpius just nodded again, suddenly dreading the years to come. Healer Viljoen leaned in suddenly, intensity shining in her wide eyes.  
“Scorpius… listen to me. Whatever happens, you can't ever expect to go back to the way things were before this happened to you. That boy is gone.”   
Scorpius felt his eyes dampen and she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand lightly.  
“Don't let this scare you. You will heal. I did. It takes time, but it will get better. There's no finish line. I drank the potion 20 years ago and it still haunts me sometimes. But I grew, and I healed, and most of all, I had people who supported me. That's an area you seem to have lucked out on, Scorpius. I see there's a crowd of people out there waiting for news on you. You are loved. You will survive. Some days you'll wish you hadn't. You'll change and you'll grow, and some days you'll feel like you can fly, only to have it all come crashing down again. One day, you'll wake up, and you'll have a new knowledge within you, something you never had before. The knowledge that you can handle anything life throws at you. I still remember that day, and it's only gotten better from there. I'm sorry for pushing all of this on you, but I needed to tell you. I don't want anyone to suffer like I did.”   
She leaned back, letting out a long breath. Scorpius was reeling from all of the new information.  
“Th-thank you for telling me.”   
Was all he could say. That seemed to please her, for she smiled down at him and sighed as she stood, fixing her coat as she did so.  
“You're strong, Scorpius. I know you'll make it through this. Good luck.”

He smiled after her as she left, and pondered over her advice as he lay there alone. Moments later, Albus walked in, looking like he hadn't slept for days. He didn't sit down, just stood there as Scorpius gave him a weak smile.  
“Do you… do you know who I am?” Albus asked hesitantly.  
“Yes. I don't remember everything, but I remember the important things. Mostly that I love you.”   
Albus beamed at him and threw himself on top of him, laughing breathlessly.  
“I'm so glad you're okay.”   
His voice was muffled in Scorpius’ shoulder, but he understood him just fine.  
“Well… I'm not exactly okay. I have PTSD.”   
Albus glanced up at him, looking puzzled.  
“What's that?”   
“It's when something horrible happens to someone and their brain sort of… can't handle it. It affects everyone differently, so I don't know what’ll actually happen to me, but basically it impairs your functioning a bit. There's good days and bad days, just like any illness.”   
Albus slowly lowered his head back onto Scorpius’ chest, stroking his collarbone lightly.  
“Okay. Just know that I'll be here with you the entire time. You don't have to go through this alone, Scorp.”   
Scorpius smiled his first genuine smile since the incident. He took a deep breath. All he had to do was focus on getting better.   
He suddenly remembered what had happened to his home, and gave a start. Albus flinched and gave him a half-hearted look of reproach.  
“Sorry. I just remembered that my house burned down. Has there been any progress with that?”   
Albus sighed.  
“Kind of. Your dad is organizing a team to build a new house from scratch. It shouldn't take long, but Merlin will it cost a lot. It's lucky you guys are so loaded.”  
Scorpius hummed with relief, glad that his dad was determined to stay in one place.  
“So what's going to happen after I get out?”   
“Well, my dad says you can stay with us for as long as you need. Even if the house gets finished. There's no rush to go back to school. He says I don't have to go back either, until you're better. I think he's learned that we're a package deal by now.”   
Scorpius chuckled softly and kissed Albus on the top of his head.  
“Good to know. School is the last thing on my mind right now.”   
“And so it should be!” Albus exclaimed heartily. “You've been to hell and back, Scorpius. You deserve a break.” 

Scorpius fell asleep a few minutes after, Albus still on top of him. His sleep was empty of dreams and he slept soundly, knowing that whatever happened next, he'd survived worse. He'd survived the trauma,so he'd damn well survive the recovery.


	7. The Bond

Harry watched as Albus stalked over to where he was sitting.  
“How is he?” He asked, afraid of the answer.  
“He’ll live. It's just going to take time, that's all.”  
Harry nodded and looked up as Draco strode towards them.  
“Where are Weasley and Granger?” He greeted stiffly.  
“I don't know. Out for coffee or something.”  
Draco just nodded, obviously lost in thought.  
“Do the Healers think he's ready to come back with us?” Harry asked hesitantly.  
Draco slowly nodded.  
“They say he can go, as long as he remembers to drink his potions.”  
Harry got up, stretching.  
“That's settled then. I'll go get Ron and Hermione, you get Scorpius, and we’ll all apparate back to mine.”  
“Okay.” Draco seemed to brighten a little at that, and he was off to fetch his son.

***

The next morning, Harry woke to find sunlight streaming into his room, setting Ginny's hair on fire it seemed. He reached over and stroked it lightly, not wanting to wake her. He finally launched himself out of bed and into his clothes. A coffee sounded like heaven.  
He leapt down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he found Draco crying at the table.  
Merlin, Harry thought, what is it with Malfoys and crying?  
He slowly strode over and sat in the seat beside him.  
Draco looked up, sniffing.  
“Potter.”  
Harry shifted, suddenly lost for words.  
Draco sighed, letting his head fall on his arms with a dull *thunk*.  
“I'm just thinking… didn't we want better for our boys?” He raised his head again to stare at Harry.  
“We went through so much… and now our children are suffering just as much as we did. I didn't want Scorpius to have to recover from his childhood. It feels like it was all for nothing, you know?” Then, he descended into sobs once more.  
Harry reached over and patted him on the shoulder, tears springing to his eyes as well. He really had wanted better for Albus. Draco had a way of putting things so tragically that you couldn't help but cry.  
“You're right. All we can do now is be there for them.”  
Draco looked up, studying him.  
“Albus and Scorpius are closer now than they ever were,” He began, “and I guess that means we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other. How will we manage?”  
Harry snorted.  
“We're just going to have to deal with it.”  
Draco gave him a watery smile in return, just as Scorpius appeared in the doorway.  
“Dad? Harry? Is everything okay?” He asked timidly.  
Draco just waved him over. He sauntered towards them and sat in Draco’s lap, arms around his neck.  
“Dad… you can't blame yourself. You know that, right?”  
Draco shook his head.  
“No… I don't know that. If I hadn't let you go… if I'd been...” He broke off, choked. Scorpius took a deep breath and stated,  
“You always say that you want to be a better dad than your father. You always say that you tried to be like him. You always say you're proud of me for being my own person, but do you know why I am like I am? It's because I try to be like you.”  
Draco had no response to that besides more tears as he held his son close. Harry was silent, touched beyond belief. Albus couldn't have chosen a wiser, kinder boy to devote himself to. 

Harry excused himself shortly after, not wanting to intrude. This was a moment between father and son, so he decided to go have his own. He marched back up the steps to Albus’ room, all thoughts of coffee forgotten. He knocked only twice before Albus opened up. They sat together on Albus’ bed and promptly hugged each other tight, neither wanting to let go.  
When they finally separated, Albus spoke first.  
“Micas was expelled. Mcgonagall came in at just the right moment. He was taunting me about Scorpius and she walked in just as he admitted to organizing the attack on me. Serves him right.”  
Harry smiled despite himself. Justice was served.  
“That reminds me,” He added, “It was Micas’ dad who set the fiendfyre at the Manor. A few Aurors were dispatched. They found a hair there, and it belonged to him. There's going to be a trial. Draco will have to testify, but I think he's just glad that the culprit was caught.”  
Albus nodded.  
“It doesn't surprise me. I hope the trial isn't too hard on him. I know the Manor was very old and that he grew up there.”  
“Yes,” Harry agreed, “but it was also home to all manner of bad memories.” He shuddered, suddenly remembering Hermione’s screams and Bellatrix's reign of terror.  
“It'll be good for he and Scorpius to have a fresh start, especially after all that's happened this year.” He finished.  
Albus considered that for a bit, biting his lip.

“Scorpius had a really hard night last night. He kept having nightmares… and when he woke up, he was all confused. I can't bear to see him like this, dad. He didn't deserve any of this.” 

Harry took him in his arms again and squeezed as tightly as he dared. It was a testament to how dark the situation was that Albus didn't pull away.  
“He’ll be okay. We’ll all be okay. I know I'll sleep better knowing the both of you are safe now. I love you, Albus.”  
Albus backed up and smiled softly, not meeting Harry’s eyes. Harry could admit that he suddenly felt a wave of affection for his youngest son so strong it nearly knocked him over. He rose abruptly, afraid of his own feelings. He just smiled at his son as he left, backing up slightly awkwardly. He cursed himself silently as he shut the door behind him. Albus was warming to him, but they still had a long way to go. 

Harry decided that he was going to get to know Scorpius. He needed all the support he could get, and Harry knew more than a thing or two about PTSD. They could learn a lot from each other. He headed to his room and found Ginny there, still lazing about. If given the chance, she always chose to lie in for a few extra hours, even if she was awake.  
“Gin?”  
She stretched and rolled over to look at him, smiling into her pillow.  
“Har-ry.” She slurred, voice heavy with sleep. He grinned and climbed into bed with her, throwing his arm around the small of her back. There was certainly no harm in a little extra sleep. Merlin knew he'd need it.


	8. The Flashback

Scorpius liked the Potter house. It reminded him of when he felt secure and safe, without a worry in the world. It reminded him of springtime, which wasn't far off now. The days blended together into liquid confusion and he had no idea how he'd wake up feeling.  
Albus was his solace. He was warmth, comfort. He was a steady and gentle presence, protecting Scorpius from his own mind. When Scorpius woke in the middle of the night, sobbing and not knowing who he was, Albus patiently explained, holding him until the wave passed.   
Scorpius felt constantly tired and worn down, and he dissociated often. He'd feel suddenly and completely numb, watching life as though it were a movie. When he came out of it Albus would be staring at him with such sadness and concern it broke Scorpius’ heart.

He was making his way outside when he saw Albus perched on the porch.   
“Hey. D’you fancy a walk?” He said timidly.  
He found that sometimes, it was hard to find his voice, like part of it had been left in his prison.  
“Of course!” Albus exclaimed cheerfully.  
Scorpius stretched out a hand to help the other boy up and they walked together, through the neighbourhood and out to the park. Scorpius had found a new appreciation for nature after his imprisonment. He found that it calmed him.  
They entered together and made their way down the winding path to the gazebo standing tranquil amongst the flowers.   
They passed through it and headed down to the waterfall rock, where Albus told Scorpius many couples got married. At that time, the water was turned off, but it was apparently very beautiful in the summer. Scorpius thought it was a very beautiful place to get married, and pictured himself and Albus standing there, their families in rows in front of them, saying their vows. The thought warmed him to the core. Maybe one day.

Just as Scorpius was turning to Albus to suggest they leave, everything went dark. The trees, plants, Albus, and even the path they were standing on was gone. He was back in his prison, experiencing every twisted vision as though he'd drunk the potion all over again.   
No, he thought, not again. I just got out of here.  
The storm gradually cleared until he could make out the faint outline of Albus. He was shaking. Scorpius blindly reached out for him as he realized he was on the ground. Albus helped him up, and as his vision cleared, Scorpius suddenly felt void of all emotion. It was like the flashback had taken all of his emotional strength and now all that was left was apathy.

“Scorp? What the hell happened? Was it a flashback?”   
Scorpius nodded numbly. Albus led him over to the nearest bench and sat him down, taking his place beside him.  
Albus held his hand and rubbed his back with the other, mindful of Scorpius’ breathing.  
“Are you okay?” Scorpius raised his head and looked at Albus, not sure how to put into words how he felt-or didn't feel. Tears leapt to Albus’ eyes as he whispered,  
“You have that look in your eyes, Scorp.”  
“What look?” Even Scorpius’ voice sounded dry and tired past his years.  
“That vacant look. Like you're looking at something that's not there.”   
Scorpius shook his head, trying to clear it. It felt fuzzy, like he'd been spinning in circles for hours.  
“I'm fine now.”   
“It doesn't seem like it.”  
“Let's just keep walking-”  
“Scorp! I think we should sit here for a while. You're looking a bit pale.”  
Scorpius snorted crossly.  
“I'm always pale. Come on.”   
Albus crossed his arms stubbornly.  
“No can do.”   
Scorpius leaned into him, not wanting to fight. If Albus wanted to stay a little longer, that was fine with him. He just hoped it wasn't completely for his sake. He hated feeling like a burden. 

***

They made their way back to the Potter house together in silence. The flashback had zapped all of Scorpius’ strength and all he wanted to do was take a nap. They entered to find Harry sipping a cup of tea by the living room window.  
“Hi, boys. How was your walk?” Harry greeted with a smile.  
“It was…” Albus glanced at Scorpius worriedly and Scorpius just shook his head. Harry seemed to understand.  
“Scorpius. Come sit with me.” He offered, patting the seat beside him with his hand, giving a pointed look to Albus. Albus guided Scorpius over with his hand on the small of his back. He then left with a nod, off to his room no doubt.  
“Did you have a flashback?” Harry asked, and Scorpius’ answer caught in the back of his throat, so he just nodded. Harry sighed and set his tea down, leaning back and closing his eyes. When he finally opened them, there was a softness in them that Scorpius had never seen before. Right then he resembled Albus so strongly Scorpius couldn't help but wonder if if it was possible to only inherit only one parents’ DNA.  
“I sometimes have them too.” Harry admitted, and waited for Scorpius’ response.

It was definitely a shock. You didn't expect heroes to have any type of mental disorder, let alone trauma. Scorpius swallowed.  
“It was my first one. Do they get better?” Harry smiled at him.   
“Yeah. It takes time. You're probably sick of hearing that, but it's true. I… I want to give you something.” He reached into his pocket and produced a small cube with different textures on each side. He offered it to Scorpius, who took it, unsure.  
“What is this?”   
“It's a grounding tool. I used to use it all the time after the war, but I don't really need it anymore. I reckon you should have it now. When you're having a flashback, just take it out and feel it. It sounds silly, but it helped me remember where I was and that I was safe, no matter what my mind was telling me. I really hope it helps you.”   
Scorpius grinned at him, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.  
“Thanks, Mr. Potter. I'll try it.”   
Harry grinned back and fiddled with his glasses.  
“You're welcome.” 

They sat together for some time afterwards, chatting and laughing. Scorpius felt himself quickly warming to the gentle man. He really was like Albus in a lot of ways.   
“What's your favourite class?” He asked, finishing his tea.  
“Hmm… I'd have to say divination.”   
Harry raised an eyebrow.  
“Really? Hermione hated divination. Thought it was a load of rubbish.”  
Scorpius scoffed.  
“What a Virgo.”   
Harry threw his head back and let out a barking laugh.  
“How'd you know she was a Virgo?”   
Scorpius shrugged, but he was secretly pleased that he'd guessed it correctly.  
“It's obvious.”   
Harry regarded him with sparkling eyes, and for a moment, Scorpius truly believed he could get better. If Harry had come so far, he could too. With Albus by his side, Scorpius wasn't scared of anything, not even his own flashbacks. As long as he had Albus, he could face whatever his mind threw at him.


	9. The New Beginning

With every day that passed, Draco was finding it harder and harder to be at the Potter house. He was used to solitude, and the boisterous family was quickly becoming too much for him. He was beyond worried for his son, who seemed to be a shell of who he once was. He was listless and distracted, his mind elsewhere. He groaned, rolling out of bed with some difficulty. He crept down the stairs to find Harry reading by the window, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.  
“Is there anymore coffee?” Draco greeted.  
Harry smiled at him and nodded. Draco strode into the kitchen and grabbed a mugful gratefully. He was about to sit at the kitchen table to enjoy it but he decided it would be better to sit with Harry. He nervously made his way back into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for Harry to say something. He placed his book on the table, dog-earing it first. Draco’s eye twitched. He hated when people did that.  
Harry sighed and turned towards him, bringing his feet up onto the couch.  
“How's the house coming along? You seem… restless.”   
Draco sucked in his breath, feeling suddenly sheepish. Was it that obvious that he didn't feel at home here?  
“Don't worry, I understand,” Harry began, “but of course you'd rather be at home, in your own space.”   
Draco nodded, relieved.  
“It should be finished today or tomorrow. The team will send me an owl when they're done. Then all I'll have to do is redecorate, which should be fun. I can't wait to take Scorpius home and treat him like a baby again. I'm secretly glad I can. I don't want him to grow up.” Draco couldn't understand why he felt the sudden urge to open up to Harry like this, but he had to tell somebody. He felt he of all people would understand. 

Harry nodded.  
“He's a good kid. You did an excellent job with him, Draco. I like him a lot. I'm glad Albus found such a sweet boy to commit to. I really hope he's going to be okay. You both have to visit again once you go back. I insist on it.”   
Draco felt his eyes widen, taken aback.  
“Yes. I mean, of course. Thank you. We'd both like that.” They smiled at each other, enjoying their tentative new friendship. 

Draco spent the rest of the day with Harry, helping him around the house and talking. Draco was utterly baffled by Harry's cooking methods, which didn't involve magic, but Harry explained that he was used to doing it like that, and had done ever since he could walk and talk. It eased Draco’s mind and he almost forgot about the house. Almost.

***

Draco was woken in the middle of the night by Scorpius.  
“Dad?” He whispered timidly, but Draco, ever the light sleeper, heard him anyway.  
“Mm? Scorpius, what is it?”   
He heard the sound of shuffling feet until Scorpius got into the bed with him. He turned around to find him shaking, curled up into a ball.  
“I had a nightmare, but I didn't want to wake Albus. Can I stay here with you instead? If it isn't too weird… I know I'm not a little kid anymore but-”   
“Scorpius. Shh.” Draco murmured as he threw an arm over his son and pulled him close. “Of course you can stay. I'm your dad. I'm here for you.”   
He felt Scorpius relax gradually until he was fast asleep. Draco sighed and kissed the top of Scorpius’ head before falling asleep himself. He had the best sleep he’d had since the fire.

***

When he woke up, it was already almost noon. Scorpius was sprawled out beside him, limbs sticking out in all directions. Draco snickered. He looked boneless.  
He gently shook Scorpius awake and they sat there together, smiling tiredly at each other. Draco heard a timid knock and told whoever it was to come in. It was Harry. While he looked surprised to see Scorpius there, he didn't say anything about it, which Draco thought was considerate.  
“I got an owl, it's for you, Draco. I think the house is finished.”   
Draco accepted the letter with shaking hands and unfolded it as steadily as he could. The house was complete.

He beamed up at Scorpius, who let out a hoot of delight and started clapping.  
“Scorpius, we're going to be home tonight. Tonight! Isn't that exciting?”   
Scorpius could only nod, too caught up in his joy to comment. Harry only smiled, no doubt infected by the happiness in the room. Draco felt as though he would burst with excitement. He could finally make a new life for himself and his son.

***

As he got got ready to go, Draco had an idea. Why not have a small get together celebrating new beginnings? Most of the horrible things that had happened were resolved now, if you didn't count the trial coming up, and Draco wanted to prove to everyone that his family was doing well. Better than ever, in fact.  
He gathered the last of his things and went downstairs to where Albus and Scorpius were stuck together in an embrace so tender that Draco felt his heart swell with longing for Astoria. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Those thoughts weren’t useful at the moment. He smiled as Harry half-hugged him, glad for his clumsy support.   
“Bye, you two. Let us know if we can do anything to help get you settled.” That was Ginny.  
“Actually, you can. I was going to ask if you all wanted to come over tonight. To celebrate new beginnings. Only if you're not doing anything else. Bring Weasley and Granger if you want.”   
Harry broke out into a grin. After exchanging a look of confirmation with his wife, he exclaimed,  
“Brilliant! We’ll be there.”   
Draco smiled back as he led Scorpius to the grate. He waved at Albus, who just smirked. He'd miss this house, even though he'd felt trapped there. Giving Harry one final nod, Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder, muttered “the Malfoy Manor” and suddenly he and Scorpius were spinning through space and time, finally landing in their new home. 

***

They took their shoes off, careful not to disturb the brand new flooring. Draco straightened back up and couldn't suppress a gasp. The house was incredible. It was nothing like the old one, but it was every bit as spacious and lustrous. Where the old Manor was dark, the new one was light and cheerful. Where the old one was metallic, the new one was rustic. It was perfect.  
Scorpius’ mouth fell open and he wandered the house slowly, as if he were afraid that he'd break it by moving too fast. Draco summoned the furniture until he could hear it settling against the walls. He gestured with his hand for Scorpius to follow him as he stepped outside to see it all.   
“Want to help me decorate? I'll need some help with all of this.”   
“Sure, dad.” Scorpius said, readily bending down to pick up one of the chairs. Draco stopped him, laughing.  
“We can use magic. We just have to move it one item at a time. Here, watch.”   
He levitated the things he'd need one by one and placed them carefully inside, letting Scorpius move them to where he thought they'd look best. It took hours, and they worked mainly in silence, but it was therapeutic for both of them. When the front lawn was finally empty, and the furniture was all in its rightful place, Draco felt an overwhelming sense of peace. He'd rebuilt his home with his son. The new house felt different from the old. The old one was a house, a place he'd experienced so much bad. The new one was home. A place he could grow and flourish with his family. 

***

They waited eagerly for the Potter gang to arrive. Draco paced back and forth in the new kitchen, finding that every second stretched on, longer than the last. The first knock came, and Draco had to stop himself from skipping to the door. It was Weasley and Granger, who both looked slightly uneasy.  
“Hullo.” He said politely.  
“Hey!” Granger finally said, offering him a bottle of wine.   
He accepted it with a nod and waved them inside. He kept the door unlocked for when Harry and his family would get there. He put the wine on the table and started getting glasses out for his new guests. It took a bit longer than usual, but he finally found everything and stepped out into the living room, wine on a tray, while Scorpius had a very animated conversation with Weasley. Draco smiled to himself as he put the wine down. His son had had a positive effect on everyone. It was no wonder Weasley liked him. Granger reached for her glass at once and downed nearly half of it in one gulp.  
“Long day at the ministry?” Draco joked.  
She shuddered.  
“You have no idea.” 

Draco turned as he saw Harry enter, followed by Ginny and Albus. Harry was holding yet another bottle of wine. Draco gratefully accepted it and went to pour more. He came back out to find everyone talking and laughing. The noise level had grown exponentially since Harry entered. Draco couldn't help rolling his eyes. The man was the definition of chaos.  
Scorpius was now laughing and talking with Albus and Weasley, while Harry was chattering on with Ginny and Granger. Draco shrugged and, with the wine in hand, went over to join his son’s little group. 

Within an hour he was slapping Weasley on the back and laughing with him as though he were a brother. The thought unsettled him for a moment, but the alcohol soon resumed its role as remover-of-inhibitions, and he soon forgot about it. For a moment, the conversation lulled, and he took a moment to glance around the room. Every single person was having a good time, including Albus, who rarely looked so openly happy. Draco glanced at his son, whose eyes were glazing over slightly, but they quickly cleared and he was right back at it. Draco sighed and leaned into the chair. His son was already learning how to cope with his new illness, and Draco knew he'd be okay. The Malfoy’s could handle anything, and, looking over at Albus who’d come so far, Draco decided the Potter’s could too. Turns out, it only took their kids almost dying to resolve years’ worth of animosity. Draco closed his eyes, smiling contently. Who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through this story! I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment telling me what you think xx


End file.
